Makarov's Mafia
Our Mafia Crest: Makarov's Mafia is an Elite Assassin, Bounty Hunter, and mercenary guild. We are open To Spanish, Russian, French, English, German, Italian, Austrian, Irish, Swedish, Japanese, Chinese, and Indian Nationalities. This guild is lead by Lord Makarov Hesteov. We have 50 members all above level 40 in the official Caribbean Ranger Uniform and we are paid to kill, track, capture, and destroy. You may request certain people you wish to hire to take out certain enemies if you would like. Keep in mind this money is divided among the entire guild, so ultimately it is not that much money at all. For example $2500 a day would be $25 to each guild member. That is not very much. Of coarse we have more missions, so we might be making up to $1000 a day, but the point is, never for a minute think you're being ripped off. We want to serve you. Let us please! :) How to Pay We Take up the money around 6pm - 7pm daily. State the bar and server and main island you want to meet us in, and we'll be there soon. You pay us at the poker tables and keep raising until it gets to the amount you owe us. It's just that simple :) Where To Find Us You can find us all over the place, as we are very busy completing missions all over the Caribbean we haven no selected area that we remain in. The easiest way to hire us is through Makarov or Roger Goldhawk. How To Hire Us To hire Makarov's Mafia, you must go to the wiki page titled, " The Mafia Waiting List ", and put your name down there. An Officer will then review it and bring it up with Makarov and we will tell you when we can serve you, it could be immediately, it would be a week. We promise to get what you need done as soon as possible as long as you have the money. # Note: There is a 15% discount rate if you pay weekly in advance if you think the task will take this long. # Note: There is a 25% discount rate if you pay monthly in advance if you think the task will take this long. # Note: There is a 10% discount rate to all family members of Pearson, and a 5% discount rate to all of his close friends. Special Discount Cards If you catch Makarov in a good mood, and you pay on time, sometimes you will get discount cards, these could range from a 5% discount for a day, to a whole week of free service in a particular category. You redeem these cards by taking a snapshot when Pearson hands it to you, and then when you want to hire The Mafia, you post it on The Mafia Discount Redeem Page, and Makarov will check it, and if it is valid you will get your reward. :) Note: These cards expire 2 weeks after they are given out. The Donation Fund Many of our Great Warriors, are not being payed a respectable amount. It is a growing problem, and Makarov cannot stop this himself. There for he calls on the aid of fellow Pirates. Donate money to us if you see us and we will forever thank you. This will result in possible discounts to you, possible close friendships, and you will be placed on " The Mafia Donation Fund List Of Heroes. " Thank you all who donate for your time. It is greatly appreciated. :) Interest Fees If you are unable to pay us at the end of the day, you will have to pay us the next day with 25% more gold and you will not have our service for that following day. If you don't pay us that day, the next day will go to 50% more, then 75%, then 100% etc. etc., Let's not have this problem shall we? :) Refunds and Complaints If any problems occur during our time of service to you, please go to " The Mafia Complaint Page ", and give a paragraph summary of the issue and an Officer will get on it right away. Refunds will be negotiable if needed, but must be brought up with Makarov to assure the issue is accurate. Thank you :) Question You May Have # How can I be sure that what I want done will be done? There is no need to make sure. It will be done. It will be done in the time you want it done, and it will be done how you want it done. If it is not, you will have a full refund. # Does this guild do Guild Wars? We are not an empire, a brigade, or an army. We don't do wars. Empires and Certain Leaders in need of personal glory hire us to kill. After our job is done our time serving them is up. We hold no mortal enemies. It's just business. # How do I join? We have a small application that is given orally by Makarov. If you can pass it and you have the Official Ranger outfit, then you're in. :) # Pears usually leaves his guilds, how do I know he's not gonna leave this one? Pearson is retiring soon unfortunately, he will be retiring into this guild. He won't be leaving it ever. I assure you this. This guild is almost a month old anyway, he just has not been online much frequently, but he will start coming online more for the time being. # Does this guild join Alliances? Unfortunately, no we do not. Just as we do not have enemies, we do not have alliances. The purpose of alliances is to protect others from enemies, meaning that we would have enemies, thus we cannot have alliances. It's that simple. :) # What if someone asks something done, then doesn't pay you? That is something we as a guild consulted for a long time and that is how we came to the conclusion that they will pay daily. There for we can't lose that much time working for someone if they don't even pay. If they do get alot out of our service in a day and refuse to pay, then we will track them down and eliminate them personally. :) # Is there any particular side that you guys are on? are you pirate or eitc? are you with sam or leon? We are not on a mortal side, however sides can hire us to fight their enemies, but this does not mean we are on their ' side ', this just means they hired us to get their enemies out of the way. # What do you do when you're off duty? We are rarely off duty, but when we are, we are usually either practicing with each other in SVS or PVP, doing invasion, or owning random noobs that try to one up us. Note: If you have any further questions that need answering please post them on The Mafia Question Page, and they will be answered on that page by a Mafia Officer asap. Services Certain People Level 1 - 10 - $300 a day Level 10 - 20 - $650 a day Level 20 - 30 - $1000 a day Level 30 - 40 - $1200 a day Level 40 - 50 - $1500 a day Guilds 1 - 100 members - $1000 a day 100 - 200 members - $1500 a day 200 - 300 members - $2000 a day 300 - 400 members - $2500 a day 400 - 500 members - $3000 a day SVS Light sloop - $100 each time sunk-(ship prices may vary for this class) Light galleon - $150 each time sunk Light Frigate - $200 each time sunk Sloop - $250 each time sunk Galleon - $300 each time sunk Frigate - $350 each time sunk War Sloop - $400 each time sunk-(ship prices may vary for this class) War Galleon - $450 each time sunk War Frigate - $550 each time sunk-(ship prices may vary for this class) More Info We Fight through SVS and PVP. When you hire us you must consult through Makarov and pay him and he will divide it up among his men. He can give you an estimate on how long it will take for enemies to be destroyed so you don't go bankrupt in the process of paying. This isn't a scam, we bargain well. I assure you, I'll do my best to get you the lowest prices possible, just sit back and watch us do our jobs :) Special Thanks The GM, Makarov, would like to give a special thanks to all who made this possible. We would like to thank all of The Rangers, Spain, all of The Savvy, Inferno, Diablos Unleashed, and all of the donaters, but most of all, we would like to thank our very own mafia warriors, we could never get anywhere without them. :) The Comment Booth The Comment Booth below is open to all, but please be respectful of our guild and of the other players, and do not spam. Also, Makarov would greatly appreciate it if you all commented about things on topic. Please feel free to announce here if you donated to help the guild, if you have hired us, or tell us about your experience hiring us. :) Category:Guilds Category:POTCO